Picture Perfect
by BigG1999
Summary: Calzona. Callie, Owen, Teddy, and Tim were all in a unit together. Arizona is Tim's sister. Now Tim is dead, Arizona, Owen, Teddy, and Callie all wind up at the same hospital. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness is all around. A small team of three is in sleeping bags, waiting for the next orders.

"Come on, there has to be something to go back home to" Callie whispers to her best friends.

"I'm just a doctor Cal" Owen says quietly.

"Well I'm studying to be a doctor" The Latina argues.

"I have a sister" Tim interrupts.

"Good looking" Owen asks, a playful tone.

"You don't have a chance with her" Tim laughs.

"Is that a challenge" The red head asks.

"Cal has a better chance than you do" He whispers.

"Oh so she's..." Owen lets the sentence trail off.

"Oh I'll have to meet her" Callie licks her lips playfully.

"You should, you'd love her" He smiles at the thought of his best friend and his sister.

"I'll gladly do that. This is your last tour isn't it" Callie asks.

"No but I get to go home for six months after this mission. Arizona is going to fly back home for me" He says, happiness in his voice.

"We should get some sleep guys" Owen interrupts.

"Come on Owen, you know if she wasn't gay you'd be all over it too" Callie says, lightly pushing at Owen.

"Fine, just don't go blaming me when we wake up and you get shot because you're not awake enough" He says.

"My god Owen. You sure you're a doctor" Tim jokes.

"I'm Major Hunt, I studied at Harvard, I did my residency at Maryland Shock Trauma Center before enlisting in the army shortly after the events of nine eleven" He says.

"Didn't ask for your whole life story dude" Tim jokes.

"Whatever G I Joe" Owen shoots back.

"Wooh guys, cool it" Callie interrupts.

"We're okay Cal" Owen says.

"Yeah, we always fight like this" Tim laughs.

The sound of gunfire snaps them all up.

* * *

Callie is running behind Tim. Owen behind Callie. Something flies out of Tim's pocket. Callie stops and picks it up, they aren't being chased anymore anyways.

Callie gets to the paper, looking at it.

"Woh" She gasps to herself when she sees the picture.

The sound of new gunfire causes her to shove it in her pocket and run after where Tim and Owen went.

* * *

"Come on Tim, hold on for me" Owen yells, putting pressure over the bullet wound.

"Take care of Cal" Tim whispers, looking up into Owen's blue eyes.

"You are going to go home and get your sister and her together, you hear me" Owen orders.

Tim raises his hand, placing it over Owen's.

"Let me go" He whispers.

"No, we can get you back to the hospital and they can save you. They can save you at the hospital" Owen whispers, tears in his eyes.

"Owen, I'm not going to make it" Tim says sternly.

"Oh my god" Callie whispers as she comes upon the two men.

"Hey Cal" Tim manages to smile.

"Is he going to..." Callie asks, looking to the experienced trauma surgeon.

Owen looks up to Callie. Tears in his blue eyes. Something clicks in the Latina's head and she nods.

Callie walks over to Tim's head, sitting down and pulling his head into her lap, stroking his hair.

"You'd love her" Tim whispers, looking up into sad brown eyes.

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure I would" Callie smiles sadly.

"She's got these blue eyes, full of so much joy. She works with children, some children's surgeon. You'd love her so much" Tim gasps for air.

"I love you buddy" Owen whispers, his voice cracking.

"I love" He takes his final breath, "You two."


	2. Chapter 2

Two doctors are walking through the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West

"Owen I think I got it" Callie chuckles.

"It's just that it's your first day and stuff" Owen says, looking down embarrassed.

"Owen, I'm not an intern. I am an attending. I damn good one too, if I remember I think I was told I'm 'the best anybodies seen in a long time' and 'the future'" Callie says with a smile.

"Okay I'll back off, but don't be so full of yourself. Bailey won't like it" Owen warns.

"Who's Bailey" Callie asks.

At the moment a short colored women steps in front of the two doctors.

"Ah, Dr. Bailey, this is our new Orthopedic surgeon" Owen introduces her.

"Don't care. I need you to take a look at this kid Hunt, seventeen broken bones-"

"That would be perfect for Torres" Owen says quickly, then all but runs away.

Bailey stutters as she watches the red head disappear down the hallway.

"Can I see the scans" Callie asks.

Bailey shoots her a dirty look, "No you may not see the scans because you will not be on this case."

With that Bailey turns and leaves.

"Don't worry, she'll warm up to you sometime" A taller blonde man says.

"Callie Torres, Ortho" Callie smiles, sticking out her hand.

"Mark Sloan, Chief of plastics" Mark shake Callie's hand.

"McSteamy" Callie asks with a laugh.

Mark chuckles, "So you must have some friends around here to know that one."

"I have my sources" Callie smiles.

"What else do they tell you" Mark asks, leaning closer to Callie.

"That you'll think I'm hot" Callie smiles.

"Oh" Mark says, leaning back, "I don't know why anyone would think that."

Callie scoffs, "I am hot. I'm a hot Latina, what more do you need?"

"Well sorry" Mark says.

"Callie? Callie Torres is that you" A females voice from behind them calls out.

"Teddy" Callie questions, turning around with a smile.

"Oh my god, you're here" Teddy wraps her arms around Callie in a hug.

"I'm here" Callie repeats, hugging the smaller women too.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang are at a nurses station talking.

"So what are we going to call her" Meredith asks.

"Don't have a clue. I feel like we are being over run by them. First G.I. Joe, then G.I. Jane, Aka Desert Storm Barbie, and now whoever this is" Cristina sighs, hitting her head on the counter repentantly.

"You know he brought Teddy here for you" Meredith says quietly.

"And look how that's worked out" Cristina glares.

"Could be worse" Meredith shrugs.

"Yeah I could be stuck with Roller skate girl like you" Cristina says.

"She isn't that bad" Meredith responds.

"Hey Mer, I'll trade you, you can have Sloan if I get Robbins" Alex Karev says as he comes up.

"Hmm, Sloan. Nice and easy" Cristina chimes in.

"Deal" Meredith says, handing her charts to Alex.

As if on a cue Arizona Robbins rolls in on, stopping in front of the small group of doctors.

"Grey what do we got" She asks.

"Uh, I'm taking her place" Alex stumbles over his words.

"Okay, what do we got" Arizona asks again, clearly not caring who with her.

"I got something for you" Bailey says, rushing in.

"Ah well hello Dr. Bailey" Arizona smiles.

"Don't smile at me Robbins, here Karev" She snaps, giving Alex the charts and walking away.

"I thought we were over the icy part" Arizona sighs.

"It's not you, it's the new attending" Meredith chimes in.

"Oh, well what do we have Karev" Arizona asks.

"Um, kid with about seventeen broken bones..." Alex lists off a bunch of other stuff.

"Okay, page Ortho and Hunt. We're going to need help on this one" Arizona orders, walking away to find the tiny human.

"Have fun, the military people might just kill you" Cristina says.

"Ha ha, very funny" Alex says, walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie is in the on-call room, crying.

"Woh" Mark says, walking it.

"Beat it" Callie says, trying to sound strong but failing miserably.

"Hey, just because I'm called McSteamy doesn't mean I don't have a good heart and good ears" He defends, sitting on the bed next to the Latina.

"I said beat it" She whispers, then sobs into her hands.

"Woh there, it's okay. Whatever it is it's okay" Mark soothes, rubbing Callie's back.

The door opens and Owen walks in.

"Mark, take a hike" Owen says, looking at the Latina.

"I was just trying to help" Mark defends, standing up.

"Thanks, but I got it from her" Owen says, not so lightly pushing Mark out of the room.

As soon as the door closes Owen lets it out.

"What the hell was that Torres? I'm sick? What the hell is wrong with you? It's your first day and you just looked worse than the interns in front of the chief of Peds! You'll never get to touch another kid again" He yells.

Callie bites her lip and lets more tears run down her face. She takes a deep breath and pulls out her wallet, handing it to Owen.

"What the hell am I looking for Torres" Owen asks, not even opening the wallet.

"The picture" Callie sobs.

Owen's face softens, something is really wrong. He opens it up, there is only one picture, a picture of the chief of Peds.

"I don't understand" Owen says, confused.

"Hunt it's Robbins" Callie yells, it's plan as day.

"There are a million different Robbins" Owen defends.

Callie takes a deep breath before she tells the story.

"Remember that day? We were running and I stopped" Callie asks, biting her bottom lip.

"I remember everything about that day" Owen snaps.

"Something flew out of his pocket. That" Callie ends with a sob, burring her head in her hands again.

"Oh god" Owen whispers.

Owen then takes the crying women in his arms. Holding her close.

"It's okay Cal. It's okay" He soothes.

"I just made a fool out of myself" She whispers.

"It's okay Torres. It's your first day. She'll understand. You have to go back and make her remember you though, okay" He whispers, pulling back a little.

She nods but doesn't say anything. Owen tilts her head up, blue eyes meeting brown, faces inches apart.

"Be my badass Torres" He smiles.

Callie smiles too, then leans in and kisses his cheek.

"I love you Hunt" She smiles, wiping away a few of her tears.

"Let's go and get this kid his life back" Owen says, getting up.

"Okay, can I have my wallet back" Callie asks with a real laugh.

"No, I'll hold it hostage until tonight when we get to Joe's" Owen smiles then walks out of the room with Callie's wallet.


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you going to Joe's tonight" The blonde asks with a smile.

"Yes she is, or she is not getting her wallet back" Owen answers with a smile, not looking up from his chart.

"I'm sorry again about earlier" The Latina apologizes again.

"It's okay. I understand what it's like to see a tiny human in that much pain, sometimes we just freeze" Arizona places a hand on the taller women's shoulder.

"Yeah" Callie nods, her gut in knots.

"I'll see you guys tonight" Arizona asks again.

"Where are we going tonight" Teddy asks, overhearing the conversation.

"To Joe's, if you want" Owen says, looking up, blue eyes crashing into green.

"Yeah, I'll be there" Teddy smiles, not breaking eye contact with Owen.

"Oh god, I didn't just get roped into going out with a bunch of army brats did I" Arizona asks with a laugh.

"We have more to use than just the army" Teddy defends with a laugh.

"It's okay if you don't, my brother was in the army too, so was my farther, so I'm a real army brat. I guess I found a group of people I can hang out with now" Arizona smiles.

* * *

"Look at them, all getting along and stuff" Izzie says.

"What to call her? She hangs out with G.I. Joe, Desert Storm Barbie, and Roller Girl. What to call her" Meredith asks, tapping the spoon against her lips.

"We could just call her by her name" Izzie says, rolling her eyes.

"McHottie" Alex says.

"No" Cristina says not even looking up from her phone.

"McSexy" George asks.

"No" Alex says.

"Look at the way she's looking at Robbins, she's got to be gay" Izzie says.

"Oh yeah, there's a spark there" Alex agrees.

"Oh my god" Cristina says.

"What is it? Find some dirty news on the new girl" Izzie asks.

"Look at this" She passes the phone to Meredith.

"McRich" Meredith says, passing the phone on to Izzie.

"Oh yeah, McRich" Izzie agrees, passing it to Alex.

"What do you think you're doing just standing here" A demanding voice asks.

"Izzie, do you have time for a consult" Alex asks, walking away with Izzie.

"I have to find the Chief" George says, walking away.

"What about you two" Bailey asks the two that are left.

"I'm waiting for Altman" Cristina says, looking down at her charts.

"I'm with Derek" Meredith answers the unasked question.

"No, you're with me. Page him, I'm stealing you" Bailey demands, turning around.

"Have fun" Cristina says as Meredith is taken away by the Nazi.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh really" Asks the blonde, looking at the Latina in awe.

"Yeah I came back and became a doctor, so what" Callie shrugs.

"You went from being a solder to being a doctor in the matter of months Cal" Teddy says.

"So I aced all the tests? I still had to be an intern and stuff" She says, looking down, a bit embarrassed at all the attention she's getting.

"Back off her" Owen says, sipping his beer.

"I thought you guy would be more fun" Arizona laughs.

"Of you're not having fun" Callie asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I am. I guess I expected more about Iraq and stuff" Arizona says.

"We don't talk about it" Owen says, meeting Arizona's eye before looking at Callie, who now is looking at the ground.

"I got to go use the restroom" Callie whispers, getting up and leaving the booth.

Owen and Teddy made eye contact, a silent conversation.

"I'll get her" Teddy says, getting up.

"Uh, how about I get her" Arizona asks, standing up and tilting her head.

"Okay, thanks" Teddy answers with a smile.

Arizona then disperses towards the bathroom.

"Crap, do you know what you just did" Owen asks.

Teddy looks up confused, "Uh what? I just got Cal a friend, which she really needs-"

"Not Robbins. God. This is Tim's Arizona" Owen says, leaning in with anger in his voice.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that? If you two would let me in our your little secrets-"

"You don't understand what this means. Tim wanted his sister and Cal to get together! He said they'd love it. It was one of the last things we talked about for gods sake" Owen says, shaking his head.

"I am not responsible for whatever is going on in there, they are so just shut it" Teddy snaps.

"Whatever" Owen sighs, leaning back and downing the rest of his beer.

They bottom see the blonde walking towards them.

"Hey sorry to drink and run, but I need to go get caught up on some paperwork" She says with a smile.

"Oh we understand" Owen says, not meeting Arizona's eye.

"Okay thanks" She says, then leaves the bar.

A few minutes later Callie comes out of the bathroom.

"Where did she go" Callie asks, looking around.

"Paperwork" Teddy says.

"Ah. I'm going to head home too. I'll see you tomorrow" Callie says.

"You need your wallet" Owen asks.

"Keep it" Callie calls back, walking out of the bar.

"What the hell happened in that bathroom" Owen wonders out loud.

"Something big. I'll fill you in when Arizona tells me about it" Teddy says.

"Why would she tell you" Owen scoffs.

"Same reason Callie's going to tell you, friends" Teddy smiles.

"Hey Owen, sorry to interrupt but your girlfriend" Joe tilts his head to Cristina Yang, passed out on the bar.

"I got it" Owen nods, sending Joe away.

"So I'll see you at work" Owen asks, getting up.

"Yeah, see you at work" Teddy smiles.

"Okay" Owen says, picking Cristina up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow" He smiles.

"Tomorrow" Teddy nods.


	7. Chapter 7

The Latina is at the sink of the bathroom, letting out a few tears. The door opens, causing the Latina to put on a brave face.

"Hey" The blonde says, just above a whisper.

"Hey" Callie says, wiping her eyes.

"You okay" Arizona asks, tilting her head from side to side.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine" Callie says, turning around and facing the shorter women.

"I ask because people talk, your friends, my friends. People talk, so for the sake of being honest I should tell you that I know things about you, because people talk" She continues.

"Oh. Great" Callie sighs and leans against the sink.

"It's nothing bad, just that people like you. I just... You look upset. And, and I thought that you should know, that that talk is good. And when you're not upset, when you're over being upset. There will be people lining up for you" She ends with a magical smile.

Callie laughs, "Wanna give me some names?"

Arizona tilts her head in disbelief. She gently reaches out and places a hand on the side of the Latina's face. She brings her whole body closer, their lips meeting for a few seconds before she pulls away. Callie's eyes go down to the lips that were just on hers, then the bright blue eyes.

Never looking away from the dark brown eyes Arizona whispers "I think you'll know."

Callie's lips tug into a smile, causing Arizona's to too. The blonde steps back, dropping her hand. Walking backwards to the door with a smile. She turns around and walks out the door, leaving a blushing Latina starstruck.


	8. Chapter 8

"Robbins" Teddy yells from down the hall, running to her friend.

"Oh hey" The blonde says, smiling.

"We need to talk" Teddy says, pulling her into the on call room.

"Okay" The blonde says, dragging it out.

"Spill it" Teddy orders.

"Look you're going to have to give me some clues here because I have to idea what you are talking about" Arizona says.

"Last night at Joe's, what did you do to Cal" Teddy asks.

"Oh, this is about... That" Arizona says, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Oh god, what did you do to her" Teddy asks, fear crossing her face.

"I think she'll tell you" Arizona winks, reaching for the door handle.

"Uh no" Teddy says, blocking the door physically.

She places a hand on Arizona's chest, pushing her backwards.

"You are going to tell me what you did to Torres" Teddy orders, narrowing her green eyes at the blue ones.

Arizona narrows her eyes back, then nods.

"I kissed her."

"You what" Teddy yells, eyes wide.

"Hush" Arizona orders, clamping a hand over Teddy's mouth.

"It was just a kiss, she was sad and so I kissed her" Arizona explains, removing her hand.

"Robbins, you don't understand do you" Teddy asks, sighing in defeat.

"She's hot" Arizona shrugs.

"Oh no, she is not just another girl" Teddy says, eyes locking.

"Why isn't she" Arizona asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Arizona. You are not allowed to do that with my friends" Teddy says, her voice raising in anger.

"Calm down, she isn't just another girl. I know that. I wouldn't have just kissed her if she was" Arizona defends, raising her hands in defeat.

"What the hell would you have done if she was just another girl" Teddy asks, brow furrowing.

Arizona raises an eyebrow, biting a lip.

"Nope, never mind. Don't go there Robbins" Teddy says quickly.

"Now I have tiny humans to save" Arizona says, reaching for the door knob again.

"You like her don't you" Teddy asks.

Arizona sighs, dropping her hand. She places both on the shoulders of the taller blonde.

"I find her breath-taking. I love everything I know about her so far. I could kiss her all day if she let me. Am I good enough for her" She asks, tilting her head.

Teddy chuckles, nodding.

"Good, now can you move out of the way. I do have tiny humans to save" Arizona asks.

"Sometimes I want to punch you in the face Robbins" Teddy laughs, moving out of the way.

"I'd punch right back, I'm an army brat, remember" Arizona flashes her dimples and lets out a light laugh as she walks out of the room.

* * *

"You think they're getting it on" Mark asks.

"No way, Altman's not gay" Alex scoffs.

"Come on, look at Robbins. That ass, those dimples. If I was a girl I'd think twice" Mark chuckles.

"That discussing" Izzie says.

"What? Thinking twice or them getting it on" Mark asks, looking at the blonde.

"You" Izzie shoots.

Just then a smiling Arizona Robbins comes out of the on call room they had been watching.

"You got the charts Karev" She asks with a dimpled smile.

"Yeah, here" Alex says, handing her a chart.

Arizona opens it up and looks at it.

"Looks like she just got laid" Mark whispers in Alex's ear.

Alex chuckles, looking at Arizona's shirt, which has a few new wrinkles.

"I'll have you know I did not just get laid and I find your behavior very unprofessional" Arizona says, not looking up.

"You always do Blondie" Mark chuckles.

"Walk away Sloan. Walk away while you still have the choice" Arizona says, writing in the chart.

"Oh, hot new doctor at ten o'clock" He says, joy in his voice.

The Latina beauty walks up to the group of three.

"Hey would you like to have dinner sometime? With me" She asks, not looking at anyone.

"Hell yeah" Mark answers with a smile.

"She wasn't talking to you" Alex whispers.

"She wasn't? Who was she-" The elbow in his gut lets him know who she was talking to.

"We are going to go now" Alex says, giving Callie a smile and walking away with Mark.

"I'd love to go out sometime Calliope" Arizona answers with a smile.

"Really" The Latina asks, looking up from the ground, brown eyes meeting blue.

"Yeah" Arizona smiles.

"Torres, I need a consult" Owen's voice booms from down the hall.

"Uh how's tonight? Joe's again" Callie asks quickly.

"Yeah, I got to go though, and Hunt looks like he needs you. So I'll meet you there. How's eight" Arizona asks.

"Uh, how about nine" Callie asks.

"Yeah, see you there" Arizona smiles, rolling away.

"Torres, on call room, now" Owen orders, opening the on call room's door.

Callie follows his orders and goes into the on cal room.


	9. Chapter 9

"You kissed her" Owen asks quietly, shutting the door.

"Who the fuck told you" Callie asks, surprised.

"You did" Owen asks again.

"No! She kissed me" Callie defends.

"Teddy told me" Owen sighs.

"Who the hell told Teddy" Callie asks.

"Uh, her and Robbins are best friends" Owen says.

"They are" Callie asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah, they tell each other everything. Just like we used to" Owen says, meeting dark eyes.

"Owen" Callie whispers, looking away from the bright eyes.

"Cal, I just... I need to talk" Owen says, stepping towards Callie.

"Owen" Callie sighs, gently placing a hand on his chest.

"Cal, just give me a chance" Owen whispers, placing a hand over the one on his chest.

"Owen, we went through hell together, but I just. I need a girl" Callie sighs.

"Fine" Owen says, sighing and taking a step back.

"Owen, come on" Callie begs.

"I'm sorry" Owen says, sighing and walking around.

"Owen what's going on" Callie asks, gently touching his shoulder.

"Nothing" Owen shrugs.

"Owen, we were together for three years, I know when something's going on. Spill it" Callie orders.

"I can't" Owen says, looking up to dark eyes again.

"Okay, then let's hug it out" Callie smiles.

"We still doing that" Owen asks.

"Hey, Tim always said to hug it out" Callie defends with a light laugh.

"The Robbins method always made it worth it" Owen laughs, pulling the smaller women into his arms.

"The Robbins method" Teddy asks, walking in on them hugging.

"Care to join" Callie asks, opening an arm out to the new blonde.

"Of course" Teddy smiles, going in for a group hug.

The sound of a pager breaks them all apart, all checking.

"Sorry guys, my kid's crashing" Callie yells, running out of the room.

"So what was that all about" Teddy asks the red head.

"A walk down memory lane" Owen says, a light in his eyes.

"I remember when you two were a thing" Teddy laughs.

"Yeah, then you came along" Owen says with a smirk.

"Hey, I didn't break you up" Teddy defends, lightly hitting the taller man.

"Yeah, you did" Owen laughs, meeting green eyes.

"I was the reason" Teddy asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah, you were" Owen says, losing his smile.

"Oh" Teddy whispers.

Owen's pager goes off just then.

"Crap, it's the ER, I'll see you later" Owen says, giving her a small smile before leaving the room.

"I was the reason" Teddy asks no one, leaving the room herself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey" Teddy says, walking into the ER.

"Hey Teddy" Callie says, looking up from the leg she's splinting.

"Hey" Arizona says, glancing up from her stitching.

"Cal I have a question" Teddy says, looking to the Latina.

"Ask away, no secrets here" Callie says, going back to her work.

"Why did you and Owen break up" Teddy asks.

"Uh what" Callie asks, looking up, meeting green eyes.

"You and Owen" Teddy says, clarifying.

"Uh that was years ago Ted, I don't see what that has to do with -"

"Is it me? He said it was me" Teddy asks.

"He said he had feelings for someone else" Callie says carefully.

"Oh god" Teddy sighs, sitting down.

"You okay Altman" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, I'm good" Teddy answers, nodding.

"Teddy we were over before that. It wasn't your fault" Callie says, glancing up from the bloody leg.

"You left a few months after you broke up" Teddy whispers.

"Karev can you close this up" Callie asks the resident.

"Yeah" Alex says quickly.

"Thanks" Callie says, stepping back.

"Teddy come with me" Callie orders, walking out.

"Oh god, did you leave because of me" Teddy asks.

"No" Callie washes her hands quickly.

"I'm so sorry" Teddy apologizes.

Callie grabs her upper arm, drags her into the nearest empty room, which happens to be a supply closet.

"Shut up" Callie orders the now rambling blonde, causing her to freeze completely.

"I did leave because of you. I left for other reasons" Callie says.

"What reasons" Teddy asks, curiosity in her voice.

"I had a baby" Callie says, sighing and pulling away.

"You what" Teddy asks.

"I got pregnant. Me and Owen talked about it a lot. We were in no way ready for a kid, so I went home and had the kid. I put him up for adoption. I didn't leave because of you. I had to leave, okay" Callie says, biting her lip.

"You had a kid" Teddy asks, wide eyed.

"Don't. Just don't go there. Please" Callie sighs.

"Okay" Teddy nods.

"You weren't the reason I left" Callie says again.

"Okay" Teddy takes a deep breath.

"Okay, now, we good" Callie asks.

"We're good" Teddy nods.

"Hug it out" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course" Teddy smiles, wrapping her arms around the taller Latina.

"You better not tell anyone you know, not even Owen" Callie whispers.

"He does know, doesn't he" Teddy asks, pulling away.

"Yes he knows, he's the one who made me put it up for adoption instead of abortion" Callie sighs.

"Okay" Teddy says, pulling her into another hug.

"Okay" Callie repeats.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh god what should I wear" A frazzled looking Latina asks the empty room.

"Oh hey" A blonde says as she walks in.

"Oh crap, am I late" Callie asks.

"No, if anything I'm late" Arizona laughs, walking over to her locker.

"So what should I wear, blue or red" Callie asks, holding up two different shirts.

"Um, what about" Arizona walks over to her locker, looks in it, "This one" Arizona says, pulling out a purple shirt.

"Do I get to pick yours out then" Callie asks, walking over to Arizona's locker.

"Aren't we suppose to see each other naked before we pick out clothes for each other" Arizona asks with a laugh.

"I tend to skip steps" Callie says with a wink over her shoulder.

"Find something good yet" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, wear this" Callie says, pulling out a red shirt.

"This? It isn't too flashy" Arizona asks.

"I like flashy" Callie winks, handing Arizona the shirt.

"I can do that then" Arizona says, taking off her shirt.

"Woh" Callie says, eyes glued to the now exposed skin.

"How about we skip a few steps" Arizona asks, moving closer to the taller women.

"I'm good with that" Callie whispers, looking up into bright blue eyes.

"Good" Arizona whispers, leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips touch, sending chills up and down their spines. Callie's hand gently strokes the side of Arizona's face. Arizona's hand tangles in Callie's raven locks.

"Torres" Owen says as the door opens.

"Oh, sorry" He says as he steps in the room.

"It's fine" Arizona says, stepping back and putting on a shirt.

"What do you need Owen" Callie asks, stepping back from the blonde.

"Do you have plans tonight" Owen asks, looking into dark eyes.

"What's going on" Callie asks, worried by the look in his eyes.

"Callie. He's here" Owen whispers.

"Who's here" Callie asks, confused.

"Tim" Owen says.

That name sends a chill through everyone in the room.

"Who's Tim" Arizona asks.

"Cal, can we talk about this alone" Owen asks, eyeing the blonde.

"Arizona, could you go? I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" Callie says to the blonde but not looking away from Owen.

"Yeah, sure. If you need to talk I'm here" Arizona says, gently touching the small of Callie's back before she leaves.

"Thank you" Owen says as the short blonde passes her.

"No problem" Arizona mumbles.

"Tim's here" Callie asks.

"He's with his parents here. I didn't even know it was him, but his parents were in a crash. They were all in a crash" Owen sighs.

"He's the kid I worked on, isn't he" Callie asks.

"Seventeen broken bones, yeah. It's Tim" Owen squeezes Callie's hand.

"Is that what was bothering you earlier" Callie asks.

"Yeah. His dad is in a coma. His mom died. What are we suppose to do" Owen asks.

"Is someone coming for him" Callie asks.

"He has a grandma coming to take care of him" Owen answers.

"Then we let her handle it. We don't get involved Owen. We gave that up a good six years ago" Callie sheds a tear.

"You should meet him" Owen says, standing up.

"I will" Callie sighs, wiping away her tear.

"Cal, I am sorry this happened" Owen says, looking down at the Latina.

"I'm fine. How is Yang taking it" Callie asks, standing up.

"I haven't told her" Owen says, looking away.

"Owen. You're kid is here and you haven't told her" Callie says.

"Have you told Robbins about Tim yet" Owen shoots back.

"Fair enough" Callie sighs, crossing her arms.

"You're his mom, you should get taken off the case" Owen whispers, not daring to look at the Latina.

"I'll talk to Arizona about it" Callie says, turning around and leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"He has a kid with McRich" Cristina Yang says to her person.

"What" Meredith asks, looking up from her chart at the Asian women.

"Yeah, that six year old with no parents" Cristina says, not looking up from her charts.

"Him and Torres have a kid" Meredith asks, mouth open.

"Who has a kid" Izzie asks, overhearing.

"G.I. Joe and McRich" Alex says, not looking up.

"How did that happen" Meredith asks.

"They were together like two years or something" Yang answers, shaking her head.

"Three years" Teddy Altman says, walking in, "They were together three years" She repeats.

Silence fills the room. Everyone looking at the new blonde.

"Look, it was over six years ago. It shouldn't be talked about like this" Teddy says, glaring at the people around her.

"It's the kid of my friends boyfriend" Meredith defends.

"It's the kid of two of my best friends. It doesn't need to be talked about like the latest fashion trend" Teddy shoots.

"Teddy it's fine" A Latina says, sighing.

"No, Cal, it isn't fine. They shouldn't be talking about it" Teddy says, looking at Callie.

"I had a kid. The kid is downstairs. He's the kid of a man who is the boyfriend of one of heir best friends. They can talk" Callie sighs, walking away.

* * *

"Arizona" Callie calls, running to catch up to the blonde doctor.

"Hey Callie" Arizona smiles to the brunette beauty.

"I need off this case" Callie sighs.

"Hey Callie I know it's hard but you can't just quit on this kid" Arizona says, stopping and turning to the taller women.

"I'm his mom" Callie blurts out.

"Uh what" Arizona asks.

"Tim. I'm his mom. This is my kid. I can't work on him" Callie explains.

"This is your kid" Arizona asks.

Callie sighs, grabs the blonde's wrist and pulls her into the closet room, which is an on call room.

"Hey" Mark Sloan yells at the intruders.

"Eww" Arizona yelps, running back out of the room.

"Well that didn't work" Callie growls, walking back out.

"Come here" Arizona says, pulling Callie into an empty patent room.

"When I was in the army, I got pregnant" Callie starts.

"Woh wait, what" Arizona asks.

"Me and Owen, we had a baby" Callie explains.

"Okay" Arizona nods, understanding.

"I left the army and had the baby. I wasn't ready for a kid, so I gave him up. So Tim is my kid, so I need off the case" Callie says.

"You know my brother was named Tim, weird, huh" Arizona says.

"Yeah" Callie forces a smile.

"Are you okay" Arizona asks, lightly touching Callie's shoulder.

"No" Callie answers with the truth.

"You know, me and my brother had a thing called the Robbins method. We'd always hug it out. Want to give it a try" Arizona asks, opening her arms a little.

"Oh Arizona" Callie sighs, pulling the small women into a hug.

"Shh it's okay" Arizona soothes the now crying women.

Arizona holds the taller women for a long period of time, but neither women cares. After the tears have stopped Callie takes a step back.

"Thank you" Callie whispers, wiping away the tears she has left.

"I'm here" Arizona whispers, placing a hand on the side of Callie's face.

Callie smiles slightly and leans in, gently kissing the blonde. Arizona is the one to pull back, looking Callie in the eye.

"So, where'd you get the name Tim" She asks, a smile crossing her face.

Callie can't help it, the irony, the sadness, Callie burst into giggles.

"What did I say" Arizona asks, smiling at the laughing women.

"Nothing, it's not funny" Callie laughs.

"It, it's after an old friend from the army" Callie says when she's stopped laughing.

"That's awesome" Arizona smiles.

"Yeah, it is" Callie smiles.

"How about we go have that date" Arizona asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes please" Callie smiles, grabbing Arizona's hand and leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

"So did you tell her yet" Teddy asks the Latina at the bar.

"Tell her what" Callie asks the blonde.

"About her brother" Teddy says.

"Uh no? Why does it matter" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been together for a month and you haven't said, 'oh yeah, I was best friends with your brother and I named my kid after him'" Teddy asks.

"And how would I slip into telling her that? 'Oh hey babe, remember how we laughed over my kids name being your brothers, oh year, sorry I forgot to tell you but he was named after your brother'" Callie asks.

"You still have nightmares" Teddy whispers.

"What" Callie asks, her voice raising.

"Last night, you were screaming his name" Teddy whispers.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything" Callie asks angrily in a whisper.

"One night when you do get in her bed and spend the night over there, she might wonder why you're screaming her brothers name in your sleep" Teddy says.

"She knows Tim is a friend from the army, she wouldn't judge it" Callie shoots at her friend.

"You're wrong there, she's asked me if it was her brother a long time ago" Teddy says, taking a sip of her beer.

"What did you tell her" Callie asks, wide eyed.

"I told her that I didn't know" Teddy says, glaring at the Latina.

"I'll tell her soon" Callie sighs, taking a swig of her beer.

"From this point on, if she asks I'm telling her the truth" Teddy says, green eyes meeting brown.

"Fine" Callie spits out, taking another sip of her beer.

* * *

"I" The Latina stumbles over the stool, falling to the ground.

"Keys Callie" The bartender orders.

"I got her Joe" Arizona says, helping the Latina up.

"What would I do without you" Callie asks the blonde women.

"Not make it home, that's for sure" Arizona laughs, draping an arm of the taller women around her shoulders to support her.

"You're hot" Callie observes, licking her lips.

"And you're drunk" Arizona laughs.

"You need help Robbins" Owen asks from across the room.

"I think I got her" Arizona says with a smile.

"She owes me twenty" Joe says, leaning over the counter.

"Callie where is your wallet" Arizona asks the disoriented women.

"Um" Callie looks up, thinking, "My pocket" She decides.

Arizona looks down at Callie's jeans, seeing nothing in the front pockets she furrows her brow.

"Back pocket Robbins" Owen calls from across the room.

"Thanks" Arizona calls in response, a hand going directly to Callie's back pocket.

"Oh Zona" Callie basically moans when Arizona touches her ass.

"Oh god" Arizona rolls her eyes, taking out her wallet.

"Are you robbing me" Callie asks, eyes wide and jaw dropping.

"Yes I am" Arizona smiles, opening the wallet.

"I'm being robbed" Callie says to Joe, who is still watching the seance unfold.

Arizona looks at the wallet for a long time.

"Robbins you okay" Owen asks, closer to the two women now.

"Uh, I think" Arizona says, shaking her head and pulling out two tens.

"Thanks" Joe says, taking the money.

"Owen, did you see that? I was just robbed" Callie whines to the tall man.

"It's your girlfriend Cal, there is no robbing" Owen chuckles at the intoxicated women.

Callie's brow furrows, and she goes into deep thought.

"You sure you can get her home" Owen asks the short blonde.

"Uh, yeah" Arizona says, still looking at the wallet.

"What are you looking at" Owen asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Arizona sighs, shutting the wallet and putting it in her own pocket.

"You sure? You look like you just saw a ghost" Owen says, looking down concerned at the women.

"Yeah, I just going to take her home" Arizona says with a smile, fake of course.

"I have a girlfriend" Callie asks, confused.

"Oh god" Arizona laughs.

"Have fun with her" Owen says with a chuckle, walking back to his place with his girlfriend.

"Come on baby, lets go home" Arizona says gently, pulling Callie along with her by the Latina's waist.

"Are you going to have your way with me" Callie asks, looking the shorter women up and down.

"Callie, I will not be having sex with you tonight" Arizona whispers, opening the door.

"What if I beg" Callie asks, tilting her head as she is pulled out of the building.

"We haven't had sex yet babe" Arizona says gently, pulling the Latina along.

"We haven't? I must have had some good dreams then because I swear we've done it" Callie says, her whole face scrunched up in confusion.

"You're cute" Arizona laughs, pulling her into the apartment building.

"Hey I live here" Callie says, surprised.

"Yeah you do" Arizona laughs, pulling her to the elevator.

The walk the rest of the way in silence, they get to the door.

"Callie where is your spare key" Arizona asks.

"Umm" Callie points up, to the ledge above the door.

Arizona reaches up, she can't reach it. Then she jumps, reaching for it. Callie burst into laughter at the jumping blonde.

"Stop, stop, stop" Callie says in between laughs.

Arizona sighs and turns around to the laughing Latina.

"I'll get it" Callie laughs, reaching up and getting it, no problem.

"Shut up" Arizona snaps, taking the key with a huge smile.

Arizona puts the key in and unlocks the apartment, and she can feel eyes on her.

"Stop staring Calliope" Arizona says, turning around and guiding the drunk Latina into her own apartment.

"You're really hot" Callie says, leaning in close to the blonde.

"You stink" Arizona whispers, wrinkling her nose at the smell of alcohol.

"I'm sexy" Callie corrects, gently leaning down to kiss Arizona's neck.

"Callie" Arizona whimpers, gently pushing the bigger women away.

Callie raises an eyebrow. Arizona sighs and shuts the door.

"Come on" Arizona whispers, grabbing Callie's wrist and leading her to her own bedroom.

"This is my room" Callie says with a smile.

"Totally drunk" Arizona chuckles at the Latina.

Callie takes off her shirt, leaving her in a bra. She reaches behind her to unhook her bra.

"Wait" Arizona all but yells, causing Callie to freeze.

"PJ's" Arizona orders.

"Oh" Callie frowns, going to her dresser and pulling out short shorts and a tank top.

"Is this okay" Callie asks, holding them up.

"Yeah, put them on" Arizona nods.

"Okay" Callie says, slipping on the tank top and unzipping her pants.

Arizona also takes off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top. Callie pulls on short shorts, and Arizona already has on sweats.

"Bed now" Callie asks, looking to Arizona for guidance.

"Yeah, let's go to bed" Arizona smiles.

Callie gets to the bed first and crawls in under the covers. Arizona follows her monitions and climbs in after her, gently wrapping an arm around the Latina. Callie smiles and leans back into the blonde, placing a dark hand over a light hand, treading her fingers through it.

"I like my girlfriend" Callie states.

Arizona chuckles, kisses the back of Callie's shoulder and whispers, "She likes you too."

Darkness creeps in on both of them, giving Callie a full night's rest for the first time in years.


	14. Chapter 14

Bright light trickles into the bedroom.

"Oh god" Callie groans, reaching up to hold her head.

"Morning beautiful" Arizona whispers with a chuckle.

"How much did I drink" Callie asks, turning over to be away from the sun, but now facing the blonde.

"Too much" Arizona smiles, gently kissing Callie's forehead.

"Oh god, what time is it" Callie groans.

"Just calm down" Arizona whispers, gently rubbing where her hand is, which is Callie's lower back.

"Okay" Callie takes a deep breathe, then her eyes snap open.

"Why are you here? We didn't? Did we? I was drunk when we" Callie starts rambling.

Arizona rolls her eyes at the rambling Latina. Arizona leans in and pressed her lips to Callie's, shutting her up effectively. Arizona pulls away smiling.

"We slept" Arizona states.

"We didn't" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Much to your displeasure, we didn't" Arizona chuckles.

"I didn't try to hard, did I" Callie asks.

"You were drunk, so I had to stop you" Arizona smiles.

"I'm happy you did. I don't want our first time to be one of us drunk and one of us sober" Callie says.

"Let's agree to be sober or both drunk" Arizona says.

"Deal" Callie smiles, leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss is short and sweet, pulling away to smile at each other.

"I have a confession to make" Arizona whispers.

"What? I'm super sexy and you want to fuck me right now" Callie asks with a wink.

"That does sound good" Arizona chuckles.

"Okay, what's wrong then" Callie asks, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

"I found a picture in your wallet" Arizona begins.

"Let me stop you there" Callie interrupts, sliding out of bed.

"Callie what are you doing" Arizona asks, sitting up.

"I need to get my wallet" Callie says, stumbling around and holding her head.

"I have it in my pocket" Arizona says, getting it out.

"Oh" Callie says, plopping back on the bed.

"Here" Arizona whispers, handing it to the Latina.

"I have to come clean to you" Callie whispers, taking out the picture.

"Okay" Arizona whispers, looking into dark eyes.

"This picture isn't mine. It was Tim's" Callie says, holding it out to Arizona.

"Tim" Arizona asks, brows furrowing.

"My Tim is your Tim. I knew your brother" Callie says slowly.

"You knew Tim" Arizona asks, looking down at the picture.

"He had this. The day he..." Callie lets it trail off, "This flew out of his pocket that day. I stopped to pick it up. He had it will him, always. I remember him taking it out to talk to it, that's the reason it has some blood on it. I just, at first I forgot about it. I was more worried about Tim, but after a while this picture became something to me. Before he... The day before he was talking about you" Arizona's eyes glance up.

"He was talking about how he was going to go home to see you. He said that next time we both had some time off he was going to set me and you up. He thought I'd like you, like-like you, you know" Callie looks up to see Arizona nodding with tears in her eyes.

"Arizona" Callie whispers, reaching out to wipe away the first tear that has fallen.

"He talked about you too" Arizona whispers.

"He what" Callie asks, brows furrowing.

"On the phone. He talked about how he wanted me to meet everybody over there. He told me about how I'd be best friends with the blonde one. How I'd fall head over heals for the brunette, he knew I had a thing for brunettes" Arizona chuckles.

"You knew about me" Callie asks, surprised.

"I always knew who you were" Arizona whispers, taking out her wallet.

Callie eyes go wide at a picture of her in Arizona's wallet, from years ago.

"Oh god" Callie whispers.

"I didn't know if you knew" Arizona whispers.

Callie leans forward, crashing her lips into Arizona's.

"I think Tim knew us both too well" Callie chuckles as she pulls apart.

"I bet he's happy to know we are together" Arizona smiles.

"I bet he is" Callie nods.

"I love you" Arizona whispers, smile gone and completely serous.

"You do" Callie ask, smile also gone.

"I do" Arizona whispers, a smile playing upon her lips.

"I love you too" Callie whispers, a smile growing from somewhere deep inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

"So you're bi" The teenage girl says.

"That's what it's called" Callie smiles.

"That's cool, so are you bi too" The teen asks the blonde next to the Latina.

"No, I'm full out lesbian" Arizona answers quickly.

"So you don't like men" The teen asks.

"I like men just fine, it just means I don't fall in love with them" Arizona explains.

"Oh, that's okay for some people" The girl nods.

"Love is love" Callie smiles, looking at the blonde.

"Wait, you two are together" The girl asks, her jaw dropping.

"Yeah we are" Arizona says, smiling over to the Latina.

"That's so cute" She squeals.

"They are, aren't they" Teddy says, walking in.

"Hey doctor Altman" The teen says with a smile.

"Hey kiddo, you ready for the MRI" Teddy asks.

"Yeah, maybe I can go home after this one" She says.

"That's the hope" Arizona says with a smile.

When the girl is gone Callie turns to the shorter women, gently grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

"I haven't seen you all day" Callie whispers.

"It's called work for a reason" Arizona smiles, looking up at the women.

"You're cute" Callie chuckles, gently placing a hand on the side of Arizona's face.

"I'm hot" Arizona corrects, leaning forward and getting on her tippy toes to press her lips to the taller women's.

"I love you" Callie whispers with a smile.

"You're going to say that a lot now, aren't you" Arizona asks with a laugh.

"I like to say it almost as much as I like to hear it" Callie defends.

"I love you too Calliope" Arizona whispers with a smile.

"So, your place or mine" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Mine. I don't live across from a man whore" Arizona answers with a laugh.

"Are you talking about me Robbins" Mark asks, walking in.

"What do you need Sloan" Callie asks with a chuckle.

"I was going to invite you out to Joe's with me and Lexie, but you two look like you have other plans" Mark winks.

"We were just at Joe's last night" Callie says.

"We can go again, if you want" Arizona says with a smile.

"Up to you" Callie whispers.

"We'll see you at Joe's then" Arizona smiles to the taller man.

"Okay, whatever" Mark says, walking off.

"Lexie and Mark huh" Callie chuckles.

"I'd like to know more than just her sex noises" Arizona laughs.

"And you've only been over twice" Callie says.

"Oh god, don't go there" Arizona rolls her eyes.

"Torres, let's go" Bailey yells, sticking her head in the door.

"I'll see you tonight" Callie says quickly, giving Arizona a quick peck before running after Bailey.


	16. Chapter 16

"It's only been a month" Teddy yells.

"Calm down" Arizona says calmly.

"You're saying I love you already? I don't care how good the sex is, one month is way too early" Teddy says.

"Sorry to but in, but me and my wife said I love you before we started dating" The man who they are working on says.

"They've only known each other for two months" Teddy says.

"Teddy it doesn't matter. I love her. I have since I saw her the first time, you should be happy about it" Arizona defends.

"The heart doesn't know what time is" The man says.

"And how long have you been married, a year" Teddy shoots at the man.

"Hey I'm a doctor. Don't be judging me" He defends.

"I apologize for her, doctor Avery" Arizona says.

"It's fine. I like to see who I'm going to be working with" The man says with a smile.

"Are you an intern" Arizona asks.

"Resident, I'm going to be under doctor Sloan in plastics" He explains.

"Have fun with him" Arizona chuckles.

"Hey, Mark is okay once you get to know him" Teddy defends.

Arizona rolls her eyes, "How many men is he friends with. How many people are considered his friend that he hasn't slept with? Or slept with their wives" Arizona asks.

"Isn't he and Owen friends" Teddy asks.

"Owen, you mean doctor Hunt right" The man asks.

"You know doctor Hunt" Arizona asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my wife works here, she's under him in fact" He explains.

"Wait, you're the guy Kepner married" Teddy asks, her mouth dropping.

"Jackson Avery" Jackson smiles, extending a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" Arizona says, shaking his hand.

"So how long do I have to stay off it" He asks.

"A week, just a sprain" Teddy says quickly.

"Okay" Jackson nods, "You should be happy your two friends found love" He adds, a twinkle in his eye.

"I would be if I didn't think it was just lust" Teddy snaps, glaring at Arizona.

"My heart does not live in my vagina" Arizona defends.

"Mhm, you going to Joe's tonight" Teddy changes the subject.

"Yeah, Sloan and Little Grey invited us out" Arizona says, looking over some charts.

"Us? As in who" Teddy asks.

"Me and Callie" Arizona says, walking out of the room.

"I'll be there too then. I want to see the young love at it's finest" Teddy says, following the shorter blonde.

"I'm going to be right at home here" Jackson says to himself with a smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey" Arizona says with a smile to the taller Latina.

"Hey" Callie says, standing up and walking over to the blonde.

"Hey" Arizona repeats as she is pulled close by her hips.

"Hey" Callie growls, her lips meeting Arizona's.

"Hey" A voice mocks them.

"Shut up Sloan" Callie snaps, pulling back and smiling at the blonde.

"I forgot he was in here" Arizona says, eyes darting to the man.

"I can hear you blonde" The man says with a laugh.

"You ready to go" Callie asks, looking down at the blonde's body.

"Waiting for you" Arizona says, gently tugging on the scrub top the Latina is wearing.

"I'll go find Lexie. We'll meet you there" Mark says, heading towards the door.

"I think Teddy's going too" Arizona informs.

"Everybody's always there Torres" Mark laughs, shutting the door behind him.

"How about we skip drinking, and go right to eating" Callie all but growls, gently pressing into Arizona.

"I promised Teddy we'd be there" Arizona whispers.

"Well fuck" Callie sighs, walking to her own locker.

"I can do that later tonight" Arizona laughs.

"What" Callie asks, taking off her shirt.

"Fuck, we could do that" Arizona explains.

"Oh I never would have thought so" Callie rolls her eyes, chuckling to herself.

"Today is our one month" Arizona whispers, walking over to the Latina.

"I know Arizona" Callie laughs, pulling a shirt on.

"You're hot" Arizona informs, biting a lip.

"I know" Callie says, sending a wink to the shorter women.

"And you're all mine" Arizona whispers, moving so she has Callie pined to the lockers.

"Am I" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You're just for me" Arizona whispers, pulling the strings of Callie's scrub pants, causing them to fall.

"Don't forget it" Arizona smiles, dimples and all, walking back over to her locker.

"Oh shit" Callie mutters under her breath, picking up her scrub pants and putting on some jeans quickly.

"You ready" Arizona asks.

"Ready" Callie smiles.

The blonde and Latina walk to the Emerald City Bar with joined hands and many shared smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Authors Note to Readers_**

**_(About myself)_**

_So hi guys. Sorry this took so long. My depression is worsting and I don't know how much longer I'll be writing. I might stop all my stories and just write fluffy one-shots to try and be happier, but these aren't helping me and are causing more stress to myself. I hope you all understand this. _

_I will still be writing, just slower. Updates, maybe once a week? Not for each story, one new story update a week maybe? I'm not sure but I'll be letting you guys know. _

_Thanks for the support in advance. I love you guys and I hope you continue with me through this dark time. Thanks :)_

* * *

"So how long have you been together" The young brunette asks the other women at the table.

"Uh today is a month" The Latina answers with a huge smile.

"Really, only a month" The male asks, surprised.

"We've known of each other for a long time though" Arizona says, lightly putting a hand on Callie's knee.

"You've known each other for two months liars" Teddy says as she walks up.

"Not true, I've know Calliope for years" Arizona argues, giving Callie a knowing smile.

"What? She's only been here for two months" Mark says confused.

"Well we all have secrets, now don't we" Callie asks, giving Teddy a knowing look.

"I love you" Arizona whispers, gently kissing the side of Callie's face.

"I love you too baby" The Latina whispers, turning her head and meeting Arizona's lips.

The kiss is long and lingering. The pale hand that had been on the knee has moved to the inside of the tan thigh.

"Are you going to put on a porno right now" Owen asks with a laugh as he sides into the seat next to Teddy.

"I guess not" Arizona giggles, pulling away from the kiss.

"Torres, can I talk to you alone" Teddy asks.

"I think you can talk to me and Arizona" Callie answers with a smile.

"Woh what's going on" Owen asks.

"I think they are going crazy. They are saying they've known each other for years. They just meet two months ago" Teddy explains.

"Well, Torres has known about Robbins for a few years" Owen says, looking up at Callie.

"I've known about Callie since the second week she was in Tim's unit" Arizona says with a smile.

"What? I'm sorry what" Teddy asks, confused.

"She knew the whole time" Callie whispers.

"I think I'm going to go get another round" Mark says, standing up.

"I'll come with you" Lexie says quickly, following Mark.

The taller blonde leans closer to the two women. The red head smirks and watches the seance play out.

"You've know the whole time" Teddy asks, her eyes wide.

"She's known the whole time" Callie smiles, wrapping an arms around her blonde's shoulders.

"Tim told you about us" Owen asks, leaning in, interested in what has been said.

"Tim told me about everything" Arizona smiles, not looking at her girlfriend as she moves her pale hand closer to the Latina's center.

The Latina takes a deep breath, but it goes unnoticed by everyone except Arizona, who has a winning smile on her face as she talks to their friends.

"Cal" Her nickname brings her back to life, "Did you tell her about it" Owen asks, glancing to her purse.

"The picture" Arizona asks.

"I'll take that as a yes" Owen chuckles.

"I got one of my own" Arizona laughs, pulling her purse out.

"Arizona you don't have to" The Latina is silenced by a finger tracing her outer lips.

"Here she is" Arizona giggles, showing everyone a picture of her girlfriend from years before, with only one hand.

"Woh Torres you looked good" Sloan says as he comes back to the table.

"She still does" Arizona smiles, giving Callie a kiss on the lips.

Callie tries to deepen it, but Arizona smiles and pulls away.

"I mean look at her" Arizona gushes, taking her hand off the brunettes legs.

Callie tries to act normal, but she can't follow the conversation. All she can think about is the throbbing in her center thanks to a very mean blonde. Hot. Hot blonde.

Callie leans close to the blonde, acting as if she has to tell her a secret.

"Let's go home" Callie whispers, her voice reveling what she really wants.

"Oh yeah" Arizona smiles, then turns to her friends, "I'm sorry but we need to go home, we both have to work tomorrow so I'll see you guys then" She lies.

* * *

Cristina Yang can see right through the whole act. She watched everything from the other side of the room.

"Are you even hearing me" Meredith asks.

"Oh" She raises her eyebrows "No" She answers with the truth.

"Robbins and Torres had to go, they got work tomorrow" Owen says with a smile as he sits down next to his girlfriend.

"Robbins has tomorrow off" Alex Karev says as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Roller girl was all but finger fucking McRich the whole time you were talking" Cristina shrugs, taking a bite of a french fry.

"I knew she didn't have to work" Teddy says as she sits down next to Owen.

"They will hear all about it later" Izzie says while shaking her head.

"Wanna go home" Alex asks the blonde.

"Hell yeah" Izzie says, slamming down her glass and leaving with her boyfriend.

"At least they're honest about it" Meredith shrugs.

"Let's go home" Derek says as he comes in.

"Night" Meredith says the her twisted sister.

"Whatever" Cristina says, taking another shot.

"I' think that's my que to go home" Teddy says, grabbing her stuff.

"See you tomorrow" Cristina says, a fake smile and everything.

"Don't do that. It's scary" Teddy says, walking away.

"She hates me" Cristina sighs, downing yet another shot.

"She only hates you when your nice" Owen chuckles.

"Whatever" Cristina says, taking another shot.

"Come on, let's go home" Owen sighs, standing up.

"Good idea" Cristina says, standing up but almost falling over.

"I got you" Owen says, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder no problem.


	19. Chapter 19

"Holy crap" The naked Latina whispers.

"That was amazing" The blonde smiles, wrapping an arm around the Latina's waist.

"I love you" Callie whispers, rolling on her side to face the other women.

"I love you too" Arizona responds, kissing her girlfriend's nose softly.

The right corner of Callie's lip is tugged upwards into a smirk.

"What are you thinking about now" Arizona giggles, squinting at her lover.

Callie raises her eyebrows, as if she was just surprised. The dark eyes look at the ceiling as if something is moving up there.

"I can do this" She whispers, quickly looking into blue eyes before closing hers.

The Latina's lips find the pink ones they are searching for. Pink lips pull away, foreheads rest together. Bright blue eyes open and breath hitches at the sight of her lover.

"You're beautiful" Arizona mumbles, pulling away to get a better look at the Latina.

"It's just for you" Callie responds, her chest slightly pushing out.

"Round two" Arizona asks, her dimples popping out at the silly question.

"I'll go a hundred rounds with you" Callie responds, opening her eyes.

"I'll take you up on that" The blonde laughs, moving back to the Latina.

"Good" Callie mumbles, catching pink lips in hers.

* * *

"How was last night" A tall skinny blonde asks her best friend.

"What do you mean" Arizona asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I live there too" Teddy raises an eyebrow.

"Oh" Arizona's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"You're lucky I love you" Teddy rolls her eyes.

"I love her" Arizona whispers, daring to look straight into Teddy's bright green eyes.

"You don't even know her" Teddy sighs, standing up from the couch.

"No, sit down" Arizona orders, grabbing Teddy's arm.

"Fine" Teddy rolls her eyes again, sitting back down.

"You're the only one who has any problems with it you know" Arizona chuckles, sitting back down.

"So I'm the last part of this story" Teddy asks.

"Well, yeah. If you put it like that" Arizona nods.

"Whatever" Teddy shrugs.

"I have know about all of you since day one of me working here" Arizona explains.

"You never told us" Teddy scoffs.

"I didn't know for sure. Tim didn't use names a lot, he knew I was better with descriptions, so he described you all to me. I knew he was with a blonde and a red head. He said Teddy but I though that was the guy. The only person I really knew was Calliope" Arizona states.

"So it wasn't a big secret" Teddy asks.

"Well I figured it out when I saw Calliope, but before that I had no idea. I swear" Arizona crosses her heart.

"Okay" Teddy smirks at her friends childishness.

"We good" Arizona asks, a small smile breaking through.

"Yeah, I guess" Teddy shrugs.

"Stand up" Arizona orders, standing up herself.

"What now" Teddy groans, standing up anyways.

"Robbins method" Arizona giggles, pulling her best friend into her arms.

"Robbins forever" Teddy mumbles, hugging back.

* * *

**Da Da Dum.**

**The End. **

**YAY!**

_There will be one more chapter, so you get to see what happens later in life._

Thanks for the support!


	20. Ohana

"Calliope" Arizona yells.

"I didn't do it" Callie defends.

"They can't even reach that high" Arizona points out with a smirk.

"They built a tower" Callie explains.

"Mhm" Arizona bites her bottom lip and raises her eyebrows.

"Those blocks work perfectly" Callie nods, as if it will make her story any more believable.

"Mama" A boy yells at the top of his lungs.

"I'm coming baby boy" Arizona says, walking out of the room.

"Did she buy it" Callie asks the Latina in the high chair.

"Cookies Mommy" The child orders.

"Okay, but just one" Callie whispers, reaching up to the tray and stealing another cookie.

"Calliope Iphegenia Robbins" Arizona yells.

"She made me do it" Callie defends, pointing at the child in the high chair.

"She got you Mommy" The boy says from his Mama's side.

"Cookie Mommy" The tiny child orders.

Callie keeps eye contact with her wife as she slips her mini me a cookie. Blue eyes narrow at the tall Latina.

"I love you" Callie smiles, hoping to get out of trouble.

"I'll get you later" Arizona says, her voice lower than normal.

"Yeah, Mama will get you Mommy" The boy says with a laugh.

"Your Dad should be coming to get you soon" Arizona says to the boy in her arms.

"Go get ready Tim" Callie orders, handing him the other cookie.

"Okay, is sissy coming too" He asks, looking at his little sister.

"You'll have to ask your Dad bud" Arizona answers, ruffing his hair.

"Okay Mama" The boy says, going to the table to finish his cookie.

* * *

"Arizona Torres" Callie yells at the sight of her wife.

"It was Tim" Arizona yelps, pointing at the teenage boy next to her.

"It was Sofia" Tim laughs, pointing to the ten year old.

"It was Mama" Sofia defends, pointing at her mother.

"I think you are all in trouble" Callie says, giving her glare to each pair of eyes.

"We've been caught" Arizona sighs, hanging her head.

"Bed time" Sofia laughs, running past her Mommy to her bedroom.

"I'll second that" Tim chuckles, walking away from the cookies and his parents.

"Me too" Arizona mumbles, walking to her wife.

"I don't think so" Callie growls, grabbing Arizona by the waist.

"Oh" Arizona smirks, looking up to her lover's eyes.

"You're bad, bad, bad, bad" Callie growls, moving closer and closer to her wife.

"I love you" Arizona smiles, dimples showing.

"I love you too" Callie leans in, lips meeting again.

* * *

"Mom. Mama. Dad. I want to know what happened to my other family" The twenty year old man says, looking around at all of his parents.

"Well, your Mom and Dad were in the army" Arizona starts.

"We had just lost one of our own, Tim" Owen states.

"He was Arizona's brother, your named after him" Callie explains.

"So over his death you got close" Tim asks, raising an eyebrow.

"They were together for about three years" Arizona says, reaching out and grabbing her wife's hand.

"We went through a lot of stuff, and I got pregnant with you" Callie smiles at her son and squeezes her wife's hand.

"We both weren't ready for a kid, so your Mom went back home, to be a doctor" Owen continues.

"So I was put up for adoption" Tim asks, brows furrowing.

"Yes, you were. Your Mom and Dad became great surgeons and some how made it to me" Arizona laughs.

"Funny how we were brought together" Callie laughs with her wife.

"So, anyways" Owen starts, "Your adopted family was in a car accident. Your other mom died. Your dad was brain dead. You had, I think seventeen broken bones, oh and your Mom was the one who fixed you up" Owen smiles.

"That was my first day" Callie chuckles.

"That was the first time I was your mother, to work on you" Arizona smiles, looking from her son to her wife.

"So then you got me back" Tim asks.

"No, then your adopted gram came and got you" Owen explains.

"You were gone for another year, then you came back about the same time we got pregnant with Sof" Callie continues.

"You Gram was a sweet old lady, but she got sick and knew she couldn't take care of you, so she flew you out here and gave you to us" Arizona explains.

"She wanted you to be with family" Owen says, his voice cracking.

Arizona reaches out and takes his hand in her other hand.

"And that's it" Tim asks, looking at his family.

"Yeah, then you were my baby boy again" Callie smiles, looking at her little family.

"Ohana" A teenage girl says from the doorway.

All eyes go to the Latina.

The boy, well man, gets up and walks over to his little sister.

"Ohana" He whispers, wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
